


the whole world, it is sleeping, but my world is you

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Mixology Certification, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, it's about the yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Troy and Abed share a tender moment as they watch the sunrise.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 39
Kudos: 236





	the whole world, it is sleeping, but my world is you

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the sunrise this morning and then I couldn't get this out of my head. I know in the episode they leave the bar around like midnight, so this is a long shot but hey, just pretend that it took him a while to round everyone up and they live very far apart and uh... whatever. Forget canon and enjoy the tenderness.
> 
> Title from "Bloom" by The Paper Kites.

Abed moved to the front seat once Troy had dropped off Britta and Jeff, the latter having drunkenly agreed to let Troy drive himself and Abed home in his car and take it back to him in the morning. He would probably be mad once sober, but Troy would rather deal with that than let a drunk Jeff drive home. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound being that of Abed’s fingers softly tapping against the car door, probably something he did to keep himself awake. 

“You can sleep in my dorm.” Abed said after a while, and Troy nodded. 

He drove them to Greendale, and headed towards Abed’s dorm with him.

“What are you doing?” He asked when Abed suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“The sun is going to rise soon,” Abed replied, “we can watch it.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer from Troy before sitting cross-legged on the damp grass. He looked up at his best friend and patted the space next to him. Troy sat next to him, their thighs just barely touching, and felt better than he had all night. 

“I’m sorry your expulsion party sucked.” Abed said.

Troy almost replied that it was okay, but Abed continued before he could form the words.

“I’m sorry I didn’t spend a lot of time with you. I’m not really good at the drinking and bars thing. I thought Britta and Jeff would help you more than me. Clearly, I was wrong.”

Troy’s lips curved in a melancholy smile. 

“It’s okay,” he finally said, “but what did you do all night?”

“I talked to a guy,” Abed answered easily, and Troy tried to push down the confusing surge of jealousy that came over him at the words, “he threw a drink in my face when I said I didn’t want to have sex with him.” 

Troy couldn’t hold back the small laugh that escaped his lips at that.

“Sorry.” He apologized, quickly regaining his composure. 

“That’s okay,” Abed said with a lopsided smile, “it was pretty funny.” 

Troy let silence fall back over them for a few moments, then spoke again, his voice so quiet that he didn’t know if Abed would have heard him, had he been only a few inches further away.

“I kinda wish we’d just spent the night watching _Kickpuncher: Detroit_ in your dorm.” He admitted, and Abed nodded wistfully.

“Me, too. We can do it tonight, though, it’s your actual… non-birthday after all. So that can be the real non-celebration.” 

Troy beamed and looked at Abed. His best friend looked beautiful in the early morning light, the sky painting his face with warm strokes of yellow and pink. Troy felt something indecipherable tug at his chest as he stared at him, a need to get closer, and closer still, until there was no telling where he ended and Abed began.

He tentatively leaned his head on his best friend’s shoulder, and smiled when he felt Abed rest his own head on top of his. 

He inhaled deeply. 

“You smell like alcohol.” He mumbled.

Abed hummed. 

“It can count as your first drink.” 

“You’re right,” Troy agreed with a grin, “let me get in there.”

He touched Abed’s legs and smiled when his friend let him unravel them and position himself between them. He leaned against him, his back flush with Abed’s torso, and twisted so that his nose was against his best friend’s chest. He inhaled deeply again, making a big show of it this time.

“Aah,” he exhaled loudly, “delicious!” 

Abed started laughing, a full-body, infectious laugh. Troy felt it before he heard it, the quick rise and fall of Abed’s chest, and he couldn’t help but join in. 

Their laughter died down after a while, and they stayed like that, Troy finally relaxing in his best friend’s arms. He knew what the others would have said about this. He could hear Pierce’s voice in his head, spouting offensive jokes, and he could see Shirley’s scandalized look as she did the sign of the cross. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care. Not at that moment. 

Not when it felt so right.

He tilted his neck slightly, and looked up at his best friend. 

Abed was staring at the sky, a calm look on his face, except for an almost imperceptibly furrowed brow. Troy wondered what he was thinking. 

Was he wishing Troy would move away? Was he wondering about the truths of the universe? Or was he thinking the same things as him? 

He felt Abed’s hand slip into his and his breath caught for a moment. It wasn’t anything new, they held hands all the time, but for some reason it felt different this time, more meaningful.

He closed his fingers around Abed’s hand and squeezed it; a question.

Abed squeezed back. 

Troy closed his eyes and breathed out, and as the sun rose and the night turned into morning, he finally felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> It's about the yearning. It's about the tenderness. Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a comment and/or kudos to easily become one of my favorite people.


End file.
